Surprise!
by Calico Star
Summary: Xover Can someone sneak up on Gibbs?
1. Chapter 1

Tony noticed the blonde as soon as she stepped off the elevator. She scanned the bullpen with the air of someone used to evaluating their surroundings. Her gaze stopped at their team, assessing each of them quickly, before focusing on Gibbs. Tony was entranced as a grin of pure mischief lit up her face, and struck dumb as her dancing eyes flicked to his and she held a finger to her lips. She walked confidently through one of the other team's areas and along the back of the bullpen in order to come up behind Gibbs. Tony realised as she came closer that she was moving virtually silently, unnoticed by most of the agents on the floor.

Her eyes met Tony's briefly as she stopped behind Gibbs. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Even though he had been watching her, he jumped as she barked out an order.

"On your feet, Gunny!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was on his feet, turned to face her and at attention virtually before the order was complete. He took in her identity at a glance.

"Major Carter, ma'am"

Her answering salute was sharp.

"At ease, Gunny! Actually, it's Lieutenant Colonel now.", she replied with a sparkling grin, and with that she was in his arms, wrapped in a bear hug, her face nestled in his shoulder.

The shocked team could do nothing but stare, trying to process what had just happened until Tony's muttered, "She's not even a redhead.", broke the daze everyone had fallen into. Sam's muffled giggle notified them that she and Gibbs had heard the comment too, and Tony cringed reflexively, anticipating the head slap he would likely receive.

"It's good to see you, LJ."

"You too, Sam. Congratulations on the promotion." His team noticed the genuine affection between the two. They filed the 'LJ' away for future consideration.

"How did you do that? I didn't think anybody could sneak up on Gibbs." Tony's admiration was clear.

Her eyes lit up with mischief as she teased, "Sounds like your reputation is still going strong then Gibbs, your redheads, the uncanny ability to know everything," she ticked off the points on her fingers, "I wasn't sure I could surprise you, but hey, it was worth a try."

"You always were good, but you've gotten better Sam."

"I've had good teachers." An ex marine, an ex spec ops airforce officer and a former first prime – she smiled, who could ask for better?

"And a well deserved reputation for being able to achieve the impossible!" His pride was clear. "So, what are you doing here, apart from sneaking up on me?"

"I have a meeting with Director Sheppard in a few minutes. Sneaking up on you was just a bonus!"

A chuckle from the stairs turned their attention to the slight redhead making her way down to join them.

"It certainly was fun to watch. I think it's going to take a while to live this one down, Jethro." Jenny Sheppard's eyes were dancing with amusement.

Sam glanced from Gibbs to the woman approaching them, then leaned into him and whispered something in his ear causing him to blush slightly. Jen noticed, now more than ever looking forward to meeting this woman who, in the last five minutes, had managed two things anyone here would have sworn were impossible.

"I gather you are Colonel Carter, I'm Director Sheppard. And you obviously know Agent Gibbs." Her curious glance hinted at the possibility of more questions later. "May I introduce the rest of his team – Agent DiNozzo, Agent MacGee and Officer David."

Sam smiled and shook hands with each of them, then turned to the Director, "Shall I follow you, Ma'am?"

"This way, Colonel Carter."

Sam paused briefly to say,

"If you are still here when we finish LJ, join me for a drink?"

Two pairs of blue eyes met and held for a long moment, an exchange of promises and memories, until with a nod she followed the Director.

"I'll be here."

There was no doubt in anyones mind that, however long the meeting took, he would be there waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The team watched the two women up the stairs, each with their own thoughts and questions, the junior agents wondering how much they would ever find out from Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"No DiNozzo!" Gibbs' reaction was automatic. After a moment, he smirked, "Actually, on second thoughts, go ahead and ask. But be warned, she has Level 3 Hand to Hand so she can hurt you, and two PhD's so she's smart enough to cover her tracks pretty thoroughly, besides being far too smart for you. Just know, I prefer my agents alive and unbruised when we are on a case."

Tony's jaw dropped as he considered Gibbs' words.

"Now I believe you all have work you should be doing!"

Tony and Tim hurried back to what they had been doing before Sam arrived. Ziva continued contemplating the stairs, a slight frown on her face, as she attempted to make sense of what she had seen.

"She has seen action, a lot of it." Ziva's comment was quiet but sure. Gibbs looked over at her and met her eyes for a long minute. He nodded briefly, but said nothing, he had gotten the same feeling from Sam. He had only seen her a few times since she transferred to Colorado, but whatever she was doing under that mountain, it wasn't just research. She wasn't the bright eyed young Captain he had known anymore. Today had proved that the mischievous side was still there, but underlying that was a deep sadness.

Ziva came over to his side, so she wouldn't be overheard, and made sure she had his full attention before saying quietly, "She has been through something bad recently, maybe even torture. She needs you."

With that she went back to her desk and continued with the report she had been writing.

It wasn't long after Gibbs had sent the team home for the night, that Jen and Sam finally came out of their meeting. The three of them chatted briefly before Jen excused herself saying she had some work still to finish.

"So LJ, ready to go?"

"Ready Sam. Come on." He led her out to his vehicle. Mindful of Ziva's earlier words, he took them to a quiet bar where they could talk uninterrupted and not be overheard.


	4. Chapter 4

He studied her as they ordered, noticing the fine lines that stress had drawn on her face in the last years. Only someone who knew her well would be able to see past the veneer of cheerfulness and glimpse the immense strain underneath. She really was very good at hiding her emotions. Long years of training, and he suspected, her upbringing had perfected her cover. He doubted anyone at the office, even Jenny had seen it. Ziva had, but then she was good. In Mossad you had to be, good or dead were the only options.

He knew a lot of what she did was classified, and he knew her, which meant that he knew she had been living with classified for so long, she didn't know where 'classified' ended and she began. She needed to talk, but she wasn't going to.

With an internal chuckle he thought that's where he came in. He was a damn good investigator, and this called for all his skill.

Subtly, he steered the conversation, pushing gently when she started resisting. He didn't ask for any classified information, never pushing for details of events, just how she felt about what had happened. Almost before she realised it, he knew that their team had almost lost their CO a few months back, and that he had only recently come back on duty. He couldn't tell whether it was illness or injury that had incapacitated him, but knew that it had been touch and go. He realised from what she didn't say, that this man was important to her and that almost losing him had hit her hard.

Bearing in mind Ziva's suspicions, he decided a public place, even this one, was not the place to investigate further. Instead he talked her into staying at his place for the night. They cancelled her hotel and picked up her bags. He kept up a gentle flow of conversation, nothing too threatening but not allowing her to withdraw into silence until they were settled in his lounge and he could start questioning more deeply.

The most difficult part was getting her to tell him about the more recent trauma. He finally found out that she had been captured by the enemy (what enemy he couldn't tell). She tried to gloss over it, saying that she had known her team would come for her, but she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes, not from him. He felt the anger well inside him as she haltingly described the feeling of losing track of reality, of hallucinations so real she couldn't tell what was real and what was not. He had hoped that Ziva might be wrong about the torture. Gently, he drew her out, but not allowing her to distract him from the issues. Finally she was able to cry for the first time, safe in his arms. As tenderly as if she was a child, he held her, rocking her gently as she weathered the storm. Then he put her to bed in the spare room, tucked up with fresh linen, a warm comforter and hot chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jethro? Are you down here?" At Jen's call he was startled from his thoughts.

"Come on down."

"The door was unlocked, I thought I'd see if you were up and about." she apologised, hovering at the foot of the stairs.

"Come on in, Jen. Would you like a drink? There's coffee on, or there are cold drinks in the fridge."

She wandered over to the fridge and pulled out a drink. Holding up another in question, she brought it over at his nod, before pulling herself up onto a free area on the workbench. Casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she looked as young as when he had first met her, and he felt the familiar urge to pull her into his arms come over him.

He continued sanding, the rhythmic movements soothing him as they always did. Absently, he smoothed his fingers along the grain. This section was almost ready.

Realising she hadn't said anything yet, he looked over. She was staring at him, but her thoughts were far away. He smiled at the opportunity to study her while she was oblivious. There were so few opportunities nowadays, she remained somewhat wary of him at work, constantly aware of proving her position.

Suddenly becoming aware of his regard, she blushed, saying "Sorry, I was miles away."

"Why are you here, Jen?" the question came out more abruptly than he had intended.

"Just wanted to see you, but if you have plans I could go."

"You never drop round just because, it's always either a case, and we have just wrapped up the latest one, or to chew me out, but as far as I can recall I haven't done anything to particularly piss you off recently. So, why are you here?"

How was she supposed to answer this man, the one she had fought with and fought for, learned so much from and yet felt she still didn't know. How could she tell him that with him she felt safe. That when her world tilted on its axis and for a while nothing made sense anymore, that just his presence made her feel secure. That all she really needed from him today, was to sit in his basement, watching him work, letting the smell of sawdust surround her. She couldn't.

She looked embarrassed and gathered herself to jump down.

"Sorry, I will go."

He was moving towards her, to do what he wasn't quite sure, but he wasn't ready to let her leave, when a sound from the top of the stairs made them both turn.

Sam stood at the top of the stairs, eyes still a little muzzy from sleep.

"Morning LJ, Director Sheppard."

"Please, it's Jen." She smiled up at Sam. She noticed Jethro looking at Sam, almost as if he was checking for something. Whatever it was he suddenly relaxed and grinned at the blonde hovering in the doorway.

"Jen." she nodded, before continuing, "Sorry LJ, never meant to sleep so late. I had better be heading off."

"There's plenty of time for me to get you to your flight. Coffee is brewing. Unless you have any plans, why don't we have breakfast."

"You don't have to take me to the airport. You have already put yourself out so much for me. And now, you have company."

"Feel like some breakfast, Jen?"

"I think maybe I should go."

Both Gibbs and Sam persuaded her to stay, reassuring her that she was welcome. She and Sam were seated around the counter while Gibbs pottered around the kitchen preparing breakfast for them. The three chatted and teased as the two women relaxed with each other, finding common ground in their friendship with Gibbs and their experiences.

Jen was enjoying seeing a completely relaxed Gibbs. Their relationship had been intense and amazing, personally and professionally they made a good team, complementing each other, but they had had neither the time nor the circumstances to just relax and enjoy each others company.


	6. Chapter 6

The noise of a cellphone vibrating on the coffee table jolted them all. Gibbs motioned with his head, to indicate it was Sam's. She glared at him briefly, realising that he must have turned the volume off so she wasn't disturbed this morning, before answering.

"Carter."

"Hi Daniel, I'm fine. ... Is everything OK there? Do you need me to ... No everything is OK, I just decided to stay with a friend, instead of at the hotel. ... Sorry, but my phone was switched to vibrate, so I didn't hear it go off earlier." She managed another impressive glare at the nonchalant Gibbs. "I am sorry for worrying you. ... Just a friend, Daniel." Her tone changed, "Sir, sorry I didn't let you know earlier. ... No, fine. ... No, Sir, I didn't set mine to tape 'The Simpsons'. ..." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, it's a tragedy, Sir. ... I'm fine Sir, I'll be back on base by 18h00."

"Damn it, LJ. There could have been an emergency."

"You needed to sleep." he said simply.

Their eyes met and duelled. Arguments that couldn't be spoken out loud were held in the clash of blue on blue. Telling of duty and responsibility, of the need to be out there doing what needed to be done. Reminders of the need to allow yourself to heal, to be able to be fit to fight again.

And she found she couldn't fight against the caring in his eyes. Eyes soft, all she could say was a quiet, "Thank you."

"It was nice to meet you, Jen, and to get to know you a bit better." They exchanged smiles and farewells and then Jen stepped back to allow them time to say goodbye. She had seen the unspoken communication between them, the depth of their bond, had glimpsed the pain and the newly started healing only because she had been witness to this private moment. Truthfully, she had to admit she was a little envious of the connection they shared, but after her briefing by Sam yesterday, bare though it was of any real detail thanks to the "need to know" principle, she was glad that this woman she had quickly come to admire, had Jethro's support.

Gibbs examined her face one last time, there was still pain hiding in her eyes, it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon, but she looked a lot lighter than she had the day before. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek and brushed his thumb gently along her cheekbone.

"You know where I am, Sam. Don't leave it so long, next time." He held her gaze, making sure she understood everything that couldn't be said in a busy departures lounge. He would always be here if, no, when she needed to talk. She bit her lower lip, and nodded, her eyes expressing her thanks for everything he had done for her. Satisfied, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight for a moment, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead before letting her go. Briefly she touched her hand to his chest, the middle two fingers held against her palm and he returned the gesture. With a brilliant smile, and a wave for both of them, she left to board her flight.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack pulled at his collar again. Why on earth did these things have to be so uncomfortable? This was just another reason why he had not wanted to become "The Man". When he had been informed by General Hammond that he had to attend this function, he had seriously considered getting hold of Ba'al and organising a mock attack. For a base that was on red alert more often than not, suddenly everything had to go smoothly now, just so he couldn't get out of this.

He straightened up and advanced on the doors as if they held back a horde of Anubis' super soldiers. Entering he was faced with a whirl of colour, dress uniforms from all branches of the armed forces, tuxedoes and evening dresses, as the Washington crowds came out to play and network.

He worked his way round the room, necessary contacts interspersed with occasional meetings with old friends who were flying a desk now.

The business part of the evening being completed, he looked around for General Hammond. Hopefully he could spend the rest of the evening in more congenial company. Scanning the room, he found him chatting to a beautiful redhead, so he headed towards the bar instead but close enough to catch the General's eye after they parted company. He sighed as after a few minutes the General caught sight of him and waved him over, so much for the plan, he just hoped she wasn't a politician.

"Jack, I was wondering where you were hiding. I would like to introduce you to Jennifer Sheppard, Director of NCIS. Jenny, this is General Jack O'Neill, USAF, stationed at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex."

Jen, looking up at the new arrival was suddenly reminded of Abby's favourite nickname for Gibbs, her "silverhaired fox", although the General's leaner, rangier frame made her think "wolf" was maybe more appropriate. She grinned internally at the thought and couldn't prevent the corners of her mouth from twitching slightly.

Jack couldn't help but smile in reply, wondering as he did so what had amused her. He held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Madam Director."

She shook his hand, but grimaced slightly and said, "Nice to meet you General O'Neill, but please call me Jenny."

"Jack."

"Jack. Are you acquainted with Colonel Carter? I believe she said she was stationed at Cheyenne Mountain."

"She was my 2IC while General Hammond here was in charge, and now heads up our premier team."

"We met recently, when she came to brief me."

"Ah yes, her trip to Washington. Interesting briefing?"

"Very! Mind you, she made quite an impression even before we started the briefing."

He quirked an eyebrow in query. Hammond looked interested as well, so it appeared he hadn't heard the story either.

"My best agent has the reputation for always knowing everything and he has a habit of sneaking up on you. Sam walked into the office, snuck up behind him and in one of the best parade ground voices I have heard in a while, had him at attention and saluting. She managed to out-Gibbs Special Agent Gibbs, and I don't think they have stopped talking about it yet!"

"That's Carter for you, always doing the impossible." The pride in O'Neill's voice was clear.

"That she does. Although that kind of mischief reminds me more of the teenage Sam, than our Colonel." Hammond reminisced. "I am afraid I will have to leave – getting too old for this partying."

"Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Sir."

Jack leaned closer to Jen, close enough to catch an enthralling whiff of her perfume.

"You know, there is someone who has been staring at you, and glaring at me by the way, the whole time I have been here."

"Let me guess. 6Ft, silver hair, marine, blue eyes."

"Your date for this evening?"

"My protection detail. Threats. Joys of being the Director."

Jen looked over and signalled slightly with her head, and Jack watched the silver haired man making his way towards them in answer to the summons.

"There is someone I think you should meet." She turned slightly to meet the man as he came up beside her, placing his hand on the small of her back. Jack smiled internally, this man wasn't just here for protection detail, she was clearly something more than that to him. "Jack, this is Special Agent Gibbs, Jethro this is General Jack O'Neill, Lt Colonel Carter's CO."

Obsidian met ice, cool and unrelenting. Rapid assessments were made, the AF General, ex spec ops, and the ex marine sniper, both skilled at reading men, both masters at hiding who they were, as two of the most important men in Sam Carter's life took stock of one another.

"So tell me, are you the reason Carter enjoys tormenting our Marines?"

Gibbs' eyebrows went up and the right corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"She does?"

"Oh yeah, within a week she has fleeced them at pool. Never yet met a marine who would turn down the chance of beating her, at least not until after they had played and lost. They treat her with a bit more respect after that. Of course, by the time she has saved their six a time or two, they are all willing to walk through fire for her."

"That's my girl!" Jack just caught the almost whispered words, before Gibbs' tone returned to normal. "That sounds like the Sam Carter I know, always up to some mischief or another. So, there are seriously still marines out there who are willing to challenge Sam at pool?"

"Yup, crazy isn't it?"

"Ooh rah."

"So, you like fishing?"

Jen rolled her eyes, somewhere in there, challenges had been met and answered. As the conversation turned to out of hours pursuits, she allowed her mind to wander, catching herself enjoying the feel of Gibbs' hand, still at the small of her back, warming her skin through the silk of her dress. 'Pull yourself together, Jenny!' She scanned the crowd and found her date for the evening.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I think I had better remind my date, he owes me a dance."

She smiled up at the two men, and weaved her way through the throng towards Ducky, both of them watching her graceful progress. Jack noticed Gibbs' eyes scan the room and then make contact with a number of individuals on the perimeter, the orders as clear as if they had been shouted, keep your eyes on the Director.

Jack fidgeted, he knew what he wanted to say, but he had never been very good at these kind of conversations. As he caught Gibbs' gaze though, he realized there was really only one thing he needed to say.

"Thank you."

Gibbs tilted his head as he studied the General, before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Sir." He straightened, almost a salute and added, "And if anything happens, or she needs anything!"

"Yes."

Asked and answered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes."

"Is that Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"My name is Daniel Jackson. Jack, that is General O'Neill, asked me to give you a call."

Gibbs was about to interject and demand that he get to the point when the next sentence stopped him in his tracks. "It's about Sam."

"What's wrong?" The question and his tone had his team on alert and ready to reach for their gear.

"No, no, she's fine. That is not fine, fine, but she's OK."

"What?!"

"Her father is dying and Jack, General O'Neill, said you should be informed."

There was obvious curiosity in Daniel's tone, but he didn't ask any questions.

"Colorado Springs?"

"Yes, her father is here on the base."

"I'm leaving now."

Daniel was impressed.

"Let me know when you know when you are arriving and someone will meet you at the airport."

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and headed up the stairs.

"I am going to Colorado Springs, I will be away for a few days at least. DiNozzo can handle any new cases."

Jen regarded him carefully. She could see the nervous energy underlying every move he made. Whatever this was had to be something important to him. Colorado Springs? Oh yes, Lt Col Sam Carter was based out there, wasn't she?

"What's the problem, Jethro?"

"Sam needs me."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Just a few days. I am heading out to the airport now and I will get the first flight out that I can."

Jen took a moment to mentally scan her planner for the day. No meetings and the reports could be finished if she stayed late tonight.

"Cynthia can make some calls and arrange a flight while we are on our way."

"We?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She held up an index finger asking for silence as she lifted her phone.

"Cynthia, could you get a ticket for Special Agent Gibbs on the first available flight to Colorado Springs. Call me on my cell with the details. Oh, and I will be out of the office for a few hours."

Turning back to Gibbs, she asked,

"You have a bag ready, of course?"

"I'm a Marine."

"I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes."

Slightly stunned he made his way downstairs. Jen grinned at his back, it was always good to be able to surprise him.

"DiNozzo, you are in charge for the next few days. I'm going to be out of town."

"What, when ... I mean, Yes Boss!"

All three watched him curiously as he grabbed his bag from under the desk, then in wonder as Jen came down the stairs and gestured for him to follow.

He waited till he was facing away from the team before allowing a smirk to cross his face at their expressions of shock. In the elevator he had asked her.

"Why?"

"It's for the good of DC traffic, Jethro." she had smiled and refused to be drawn any further.

By the time they arrived at the airport, Cynthia had rung through with flight details and Gibbs had called Daniel with his arrival time.

As she watched him stride through the departure gates, she flashed back to the last time they had been here together, saying goodbye to Sam Carter. She had really liked her and been fascinated by the relationship between her and Gibbs, showing her a side of Jethro she had not seen. On the drive here Jethro had been quiet and she had left him to his reflections, only asking that he let Sam know she would be thinking of her.

She was surprised out of her thoughts by him stopping and turning suddenly to return to her.

"Jethro? I am perfectly capable of running this agency with you away ..."

He silenced her with a finger over her lips, before replacing it with his mouth. Just a brief kiss, and a whispered "Thank you." in her ear, and he was walking away again, throwing a final comment over his shoulder.

"Don't work all night tonight, Jen."

She found herself still standing there staring at the place he had disappeared from view moments later, her fingers on her lips. Damn, as well as she knew him, he knew her.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs exited through the arrival gates and scanned the crowd, hoping that Daniel Jackson had been good at his word and someone was waiting for him. It didn't take long to find the man holding up a sign of "Gibbs" and he strode over to the young man with light brown hair and glasses. He didn't look like a soldier.

Daniel noticed the silver haired man striding over towards him purposefully, and straightened unconsciously. He wasn't anything like the mental picture Daniel had built, not that he had had much to base it on. Sam had remained close-lipped about the friend she had been staying with in Washington, although her whole team had noticed the improvement in her after she returned. Jack's request had come as something of a surprise to Daniel, but he was curious to meet the man who had had such an effect on his teammate, and perhaps even more surprisingly appeared to have Jack's trust when it came to looking out for Sam.

His passenger remained somewhat taciturn and monosyllabic after his first enquiry as to Sam's wellbeing, but Daniel was by now used to military types and had always been an observer, so he had noticed the hidden concern, and the flash of pain when Daniel had explained that General Carter had died and he was taking him directly to Sam's home.

He let them into Sam's house and led the way into the lounge, calling out to let Sam and Teal'c know they had arrived. Sam sitting dry eyed on the sofa, thumbing through a science magazine, absently greeted Daniel, then her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Gibbs behind him. The magazine went flying as she leapt off the sofa and into his arms, oblivious to her audience. She pulled back to look up at him, as if to confirm he was really there.

"LJ." she whispered softly.

"I'm here, Sam." he said gently and wiped away the lone tear that had escaped.

"What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"I got a call this morning from Daniel," he nodded in Daniel's direction, "said you needed me."

"And you came? You must have left immediately."

"Of course I came."

How're you doing?"

She just looked up at him and smiled, a slightly watery smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Good girl."

She hugged him tight again, before turning in his arms and introducing him to Teal'c, who had been watching along with Daniel as she greeted this stranger. Regretful that he didn't have time now to find out more about this man, Daniel interrupted gently.

"I'm sorry Sam, but T-Murray and I need to head back to the base for a bit. We'll be back in an hour or so and bring food, is pizza OK?"

After seeing them off and sorting out drinks, they settled on the couch to catch up.

Slowly he worked his way round to the question that needed to be asked. Tilting her chin up to him so he could look in her eyes.

"How are you really doing?

She settled herself on his shoulder, arms around him and legs curled up on the sofa next to her.

"It's hard. He nearly died from cancer a few years ago, I really thought I had lost him then. So in some ways, these last few years have been a gift, a little more time we never dreamed we would have. But still ..."

He waited for her to find the words, rubbing his thumb in small circles on her shoulder.

"It's so final now. Like, he's dead, it's over, no going back now. And then, I'm angry because he's gone, and because maybe there was something that could have been done to help, but we were on a mission and I needed his help, so he stayed until it was too late to do anything. And what we were doing was so important, and I would have done exactly the same thing he did, but because of what he did, now he is dead!"

And suddenly, she was crying, arms tightening around him almost painfully as she sobbed. He pulled her to him, letting her have this release, soothing her until her sobs quietened and finally she fell asleep. He shifted her gently until her head was pillowed in his lap, and let her sleep, fingers running through her hair, until he dozed off himself.

That was how her team found them when they returned later with the food. Gibbs had woken at the sound of their entrance, but hadn't moved, not wanting to disturb Sam. They came in quietly and set about handing out drinks and getting the food ready. Teal'c paused, looking down at the pair, and said quietly, "She trusts you.", before continuing to his seat.

At Daniel's query, he expounded. "When Colonel Carter is on duty or on alert, she wakes quickly at any interruption, yet she sleeps deeply. She trusts Special Agent Gibbs to protect her."

Even as he nodded, Jack quipped, "Yeah well, Sleeping Beauty needs to wake up or there will be no food left for her."

Gibbs held up his hand as Jack looked ready to shake Sam awake, and instead bent down and whispered something in her ear. Immediately she jerked upright, her fingers flying. As she came to full awareness, she glared at Gibbs, and muttered, "Not funny!"

"It was from here."

The guys looked on in amusement and some confusion.

"What did you say?"

"That her computer was on fire."

"Ah, that would do it! Anyway, grubs up!"

And for a while very little was said.


	10. Chapter 10

The kiss came back to haunt her again and again. So small a gesture but she found herself reliving that brief moment in time. What did it mean? Did it mean anything? They had been spending more time together, just shared dinners in her office or his basement, sitting quietly watching him work, chatting as the mood took them. It was all very casual, no questions, no promises, no demands.

She found herself that evening as the bullpen cleared, leaning against the railing, looking down at his empty desk.

And that was where Abby found her a little later. Seeing her deep in thought, and the direction of her gaze, Abby couldn't resist the mischievous urge.

"So Director, do you find the smell of sawdust sexy?"

"Mmhmm." was her unconscious reply, then realizing what had been said, she looked up at Abby somewhat startled and said, "Um, what was it you asked?"

Abby grinned, "Do you find the smell of sawdust sexy? I'm doing a poll, what scents people find attractive."

"And you ask about sawdust?" Jenny willed the corners of her mouth not to twitch. She wasn't going to let Abby know, but she was amused at her perception. She wondered briefly how much Abby could tell her about how Gibbs felt, but knew she would never ask her.

"It's an option. Some people like it." Abby's words were airy, but her eyes, trained on Gibbs' desk, were knowing. With a wide grin, and a wave, she said her farewells and bounced off in the direction of the elevator, leaving Jenny to her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Just one more chapter. Up soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mark watched his sister as she handled with grace the steady stream of individuals offering their condolences. Every so often she would scan the room, as if looking for someone and once satisfied, she turned her attention back to her conversation. Intrigued, he followed her glance around the room, and realized she was checking in on her team, and a silver haired man she had introduced briefly as "My friend, LJ.". Watching the interaction he noticed a number of things. The rest of her team also did the scanning thing, the General and Mr Murray doing more regular sweeps than Dr Jackson, but all maintained an awareness of where the rest of the team were. 'LJ' kept an eye on Sam. All four of them however, made sure that at least one of them was in close proximity to her at all times. It was like an elaborate dance with an unaware Sam at the centre, or maybe not so unaware he amended, as he saw the tiny, tender smile on her face at the next changing of the guard. 

He made his way over to her, wanting to speak to her, to see for himself how his baby sister was doing. He knew she had become closer to their father in the last few years and was concerned. They managed to move to one side and chat with minimal interruptions, reminiscing together over some happy times, some sad. He was proud of the fact that he was able to get her to giggle just a little at some of the funnier stories. She kept her composure for the most part, military training kicking in, but when he noticed tears in her eyes, he pulled her to him, one arm around her waist. He looked up to find four pairs of eyes watching him and Sam, two blue and two brown, assessing.

He bent his head and whispered in her ear,

"Best give your bodyguards a smile, let them know you're OK."

She gave him a quizzical look, but without lifting her head from his shoulder made eye contact with the four men and reassured them with a small smile. Mark was amused to note the threat level drop from red back down to amber.

He knew for certain that his beautiful, fiercely independent, strong, and yet deceptively fragile baby sister was loved, that each one of these men would, like himself, give anything to protect her.

* * *

A/N Thanks for all your support. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Well I had more story alert requests after I finished this story, than I had while I was doing it. However, it turned out, thanks to last seasons NCIS, that there was one more chapter that needed to be written.

Thanks for all your continued interest in this story.

* * *

There was nothing left to do. The investigation was complete, her killers had been killed, the coverup was in place, even the reports were written. There was nothing left to distract him. He didn't want to think, to feel, but he could tell that his grace period was coming to an end.

The ringing from his phone startled him back to awareness, back to the bullpen where he had been glaring at nothing, and his team, tired and disturbed as they were, were working hard on their reports.

"Go." His tone was harsh, but he didn't want to talk to anyone so whoever was calling could just get over it or leave him alone.

"_15 minutes should be enough for you to shut down for the night. I'll be waiting at the coffee shop. Don't be late."_

"But ..."

"_No buts. Be there."_

"And if I don't."

"_You know what I am capable of. Do you really want to put me to the test?"_

"Is that a threat?"

"_It's a promise."_

As he shut the phone he heard the light giggle.

He ignored the looks his team were giving him, poised to follow him when he said the word, shut his computer down and grabbed his coat.

"Reports on my desk, then you can go. And I don't want you back in the building till Monday."

Confused looks followed him as he headed for the elevator. Clearly unsure as to whether they should be following him or following orders. Erring on the side of caution, but not wanting to face his anger if they were wrong , they settled for getting a fix on his mobile and watching his movements, hoping they would give some clue as to whether there was danger or not.

He strode quickly down the sidewalk, not entirely sure this was the wisest idea he had had all day. A quick scan of the coffee shop identified his target and he hid a grin at the large coffee waiting for him.

"Trying to keep me sweet."

"Can't be done, but I do know the importance of keeping you caffeinated."

"So what would you have done if I hadn't turned up."

A wicked grin.

"Whatever I had to." Fingering the white stone that was the last resort if all other tactics had failed.

He took a long sip of the coffee, ordered exactly the way he liked it.

"Thank you."

"Walk with me."

They both grabbed their coffee and left, Gibbs allowing himself to be led as they headed towards the river. As they crossed the road, an arm was tucked into his, and when they reached the river they turned to walk alongside it. Suddenly his coffee cup was plucked from his hand and placed on a wall nearby and he was pulled into an embrace.

"Missed you."

He relaxed and pulled her closer, allowing the comfort she offered.

"Mmm, me too."

"I'm so sorry LJ, I came as soon as I heard."

He couldn't answer, just hugged her a little tighter to acknowledge that he had heard her. After a long moment, they started walking again, arm in arm. Mostly they continued in silence, taking in the sights and enjoying one another's company, occasionally making a remark or asking a question.

As the evening air cooled around them and darkness fell, she lead them back to the Naval Yard and then on to his house. It wasn't long before they were down in his basement. She shucked off her leather jacket and picked up a sanding block and together they worked on his latest boat, stopping only for the Chinese that gets delivered and to top up their bourbon.

"You loved her."

The comment seems to come out of nowhere, but he knows her and he has been waiting for something like this. She always was good at seeing too much. He makes a noise that could be agreement and continues working. But she knows him too, and she waits. He is a trained interrogator and he knows what she is doing, but he finds himself falling for the silence.

"I didn't think I could, not again, not after ... so I settled for a spark and caring for someone, but you know what that got me. She was different though, she was ... she was Jen." He shrugged. "She just walked right into my heart and made herself a home. Never could get rid of her after that."

"And she loved you."

"She did, but I didn't have a place in her plans. She moved on."

"I don't think she ever stopped. Whatever happened, I know she was in love with you when I met her."

They continued in silence for a long time after that. Until suddenly, the anger got too much.

"She was dying. She was sick, she knew she was dying and the only person she told was Ducky."

"You loved her, if it had been you, what would you have done? Would you have told her?"

"No."

"Why not? Wouldn't she have deserved to know? Couldn't she have been a comfort to you?"

"Why would I hurt her like that?"

"Exactly."

"I would have preferred to know. I would have been there for her. She didn't have to face this alone."

"I know."

"Didn't she trust me?"

"I don't think it was ever about trust. I think it was about protecting you."

She laid a hand on his shoulder as she spoke, and waited until his muscles relaxed just a little, before pulling him into her arms and holding him for a long time, whispering in his ear.

"She really loved you. Head over heels, completely lost, no-one else existed but you, in love with you. Just keep remembering that, and that whatever she did, was never about hurting you, it was only and always because she loved you."

* * *

"Maybe we should call him."

"OK. You call him."

"Scared?"

"Too right I am scared. This is Gibbs we are talking about."

"He's at home, are we really even sure there is something wrong?"

With a deep sigh, Ziva glared at the other two and picked up her cell.

"Gibbs. The reports are on your desk."

Tony rolled his eyes at her, and shook his head.

"Spit it out Ziva."

"Are you sure you don't need us for anything else? There are no problems?"

"Everything is fine. Go on home, and tell those two to go home as well." He hung up on her, but smiled at Sam.

"I think you worried them."

A giggle was his only answer.

* * *

Cam was waiting when Daniel and Vala returned through the gate.

They were in the commissary after their checkup when Daniel asked.

"Sam actually left the base this weekend? I didn't think Cassie was in town."

"I don't think she is." Cam sounded a little concerned. "Sam lit out of here on Friday like Anubis was after her, but she would only say that she wouldn't be back till Monday."

"Ooh, where do you think she has gone? Do you think something has happened?"

Daniel tuned out their speculation as the headlines scrolling along the screen on the wall nearby caught his attention.

"She is in Washington."

"What? Did you get some kind of psychic memo? How can you possibly know that?"

"She has gone to visit a friend."

"She has gone to see the General? But why? And why wouldn't she have said anything to us?"

"Not the General." He packed his dishes onto their tray, and stood. "Don't worry about her, she'll be back when she said." With that he walked out, leaving Cam and Vala to stare at his back, before looking at each other.

"How did he do that?"

"I don't know, but he seemed sure."

With a shrug they turned back to their meals.

The headlines continued to scroll under the news. "Funeral of Jennifer Shepherd, Director of Naval Criminal Investigative Service, who died in a fire last week, will be held on ...."


End file.
